Screaming with Binky: Magic Act
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: A brand new Screaming with Binky short! It's another day in the palace of Agrabah, and Genie decides to put on a magic show, with Jasmine as a volunteer! But a certain clown might somehow get in the way of Genie's fun activities! And with special hosting duties by Nermal, the world's cutest kitty cat! Slight X-Over between Garfield and Friends and Aladdin!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Garfield and Friends, or the 'Screaming with Binky' segments, which belongs to Jim Davis! I also don't own Aladdin, which belongs to Disney!

All right, I, for one, am looking forward to this month's Screaming with Binky! After completing my Kingdom Hearts fic last month, I figured it was only fair I do a Screaming with Binky based on the world that it took place in, so... here we go with this one! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Better bring your fans and earplugs, it's time for...

**Screaming with Binky**

Somewhere in the city of Agrabah, the townspeople were busy as always. Shopkeepers were doing their best to sell their wares to people, thieves were running around and being chased by the palace guards, and even a strange box appeared out of a portal in the sky... wait.

Indeed, a box landed in the middle of the street as after a couple minutes of being pushed around, the box opened up to reveal a small grey kitten gasping for air. "Ugh, Garfield!"

The kitten recovered as he stepped out of the box and shook his head. "Where am I, anyway?"

As the grey kitten walked around a bit, he looked a little nervous. "Well... I guess Garfield finally did it. He sent me to Abu Dhabi. He always said he was going to mail me there, and he finally did it. Wow."

The kitten looked around as he saw the various townsfolks walking around and talking with other customers, kids and adults alike. The kitten scratched his head a bit as he felt his stomach rumbling. "Well, I suppose since I'm here..."

As the kitten settled near a fruit stand, he gave a smile, trying to hold up a cute face as a shopkeeper who was selling some fish noticed. The shopkeeper looked down and grinned. "Awww, that kitten is so adorable! Here you go! A free fish dinner on the house!"

With that, the shopkeeper grabbed a nearby fish dinner and handed it to the kitten, who smiled happily as he took it. "Gee, thanks!"

The kitten then got up, taking the fish dinner with him as he continued to walk. "Hmmm... well, it's nice to know some Abu Dhabians really appreciate me. But I'm starting to wonder how I can get home."

_"Nermal? Nermal?!"_

The kitten stopped nervously as he looked around. "Huh? Who said that?"

_"It is I, Nermal, the guy who does the narration for the story. What are you doing here? Where's Garfield?"_

Nermal blinked as he turned towards the voice in the sky, and smiled. "Oh! So that's what I'm hearing up there! Hello, Mr. Narrator! Garfield sent me to Abu Dhabi..." He lowered his eyelids. "Seems to have succeeded." Then he grinned some more, looking up. "Do you know how I can get back to home so I can get even with Garfield?"

_"Abu Dhabi? What are you talking about, Nermal? You're in Agrabah!"_

"Agrabah?" Nermal asked in confusion. "Wait, isn't that the fictional city in that Disney movie, Aladdin?"

_"Yes it is."_

Nermal gasped as he looked around quickly at the sights before his eyes widened in excitement. "No wonder some of these backgrounds looked a little more detailed and feel more... like they belong in a different production! But... how did I end up in Agrabah?"

_"Beats me. I was supposed to meet up with Garfield to do one of the Screaming with Binky segments! But he seems to not be here, so... I guess you're taking his place."_

"Wait, Garfield still does those segments with Binky?" Nermal asked as a script suddenly appeared in his hands. "I thought the network banned Binky after the polls said that he was everyone's least favorite character on the show."

_"Nermal, this is the 21st century, not the early 90s. And this isn't Garfield and Friends, this is something else entirely! Besides, I'm only contracted to do twelve more of these. After that, I'm off to finish off my other projects."_

Nermal paused as he looked over the script. "It doesn't make sense to me, but if you want a host for this one, I can be your cute host! What would you like me to do, Mr. Narrator?"

_"Start reciting the lines, and you'll be at the location where today's Binky scare is taking place."_

"Just read from the script?" Nermal asked as he looked it over. "Well, okay, I guess I can do that."

Nermal coughed a bit as he started to read. "Over at the palace of Agrabah, a magic show is being performed by none other than the magical djinn himself, Genie!"

* * *

Nermal looked up from the script and looked around as, indeed, he was standing near the back of the room in the palace, the script in one hand, and fish dinner in another hand as he noticed a varied group of soldiers, palace servants, and the Sultan of Agrabah, his daughter Jasmine, her beau Aladdin, and the other animals sitting together as they were looking at an impromptu stage created by the blue Genie himself, who was dressed like Houdini. Nermal grinned as he looked up. "Hey, that's very convenient."

_"Thank you. It's always a pleasure to cut away to the next scene."_

"So, what do I do now?" Nermal asked as he cocked his head in confusion.

_"Just keep reading, and watch the show."_

"Oh, uh, sure." Nermal said as he looked at the script and looked over at the show where Genie was making doves appear from out of his hands. "As everybody knows, this Genie is well known for his magic tricks. Sure, he may be free from the lamp, but that doesn't mean his magical powers were taken away. In fact, to relieve boredom, everybody is attending this magic show and so far, Genie seems to be impressing his audience. But there's just one more trick up his sleeve. Let's watch."

Nermal raised an eyebrow. "Let's watch?" His eyes widened as he finally understood what that meant. "Oh, you mean, watch the set-up to before Binky-"

_"Shh!"_

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Narrator." Nermal said as he kept quiet and turned his head.

Up onstage, Genie had made a large box appear on stage laying face down as he gave a grin. "Okay, for this next act, I will need a volunteer from the audience."

Genie paused as he noted some eager people already raising their hands. "Keep in mind, this trick can only be done by a female."

All hands went down in disappointment. Jasmine looked towards her beau as Aladdin whispered, "How about you go up there, Jasmine? I'm sure Genie will treat you just fine."

"I don't know, Aladdin. I know Genie can be quite... eccentric when it comes to his tricks." Jasmine said, looking a bit nervous.

"You'll be fine, I promise. When has one of Genie's tricks ever gone wrong?" Aladdin smiled, looking at his girlfriend who was about to open her mouth. "Besides the last time."

Jasmine paused as she looked over at her trusting boyfriend, then towards her father, who was looking eager to see the trick. Giving a small sigh, she raised her hand. "I'll be happy to assist you, Genie."

Genie, hearing the sound of the princess, turned and grinned. "Do I hear the sounds of a willing volunteer? Splendid!"

The blue djinn then snapped his fingers making the princess disappear and putting her inside a box as her head was stuck out in one end, and her feet were wiggling out of the other end. Genie grinned as he turned towards the audience. "Now, I'm sure you all heard of the 'cutting oneself in half' routine? Well, I'm going to take it up a notch!"

Genie snapped his fingers as four axes came swinging down, causing Jasmine to be a little nervous. Genie gave a grin as he turned to the others, "Don't panic, everyone, just remember, this is only a trick. If this trick goes successfully, Jasmine will be cut into quarters, but very much unharmed" Genie then magicked himself up as he was now dressed up as the Great Fondue as he chanted, "Abra kazoo, abra kazee, cut the princess into quarters, my magic ax-ies!"

Some magic bolts came out as the axes started to come down on the box, Jasmine wincing a bit as she heard the sounds of wood being chopped through the box. Once the axes were done, Genie came over and removed each segment, revealing that there was nothing between each box. Jasmine opened one eye as she noticed the quarter boxes, including her legs. She gave a grin as she giggled. "Well, that didn't hurt at all."

"I aim to please!" Genie grinned as he turned to the audience. "And now, to carefully put it back. I'll need absolute silence for this."

Nermal, hearing this from the back, gave a sigh. "And that was the sound of fate being tempted."

Indeed, silence filled the room as the Genie turned to move Jasmine back to her regular body, trying to reattach each box to the body... when all of a sudden...

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEY, MAGICIAN! NEED A SPECIAL ASSISTANT?!"

Indeed, jumping up onto the stage was an orange haired clown in a green suit with purple spots, a party hat, and green shoes as the loud shrieking scream made Genie jump up with one of the quarter boxes, sending it up in the air, where Jasmine's chest came spilling out and landed right on the other quarter box, knocking it over, along with the quarter box on the end, spilling out both of Jasmine's lower half. Jasmine shrieked in horror upon seeing her disembodied body lying around. All of the audience members, save for Aladdin, looked ready to throw up at the sight of seeing the body parts.

"My act! My trick!" Genie gasped as he looked over. "No, no, no, folks, calm down, I can fix it!"

"My, my! Seems you're just a... head now!" Binky grinned as he leaned towards Jasmine. The princess glared at Binky as she used her head to slam Binky's body, causing Binky to yelp. "Gee, you think she would learn to take a joke!"

Aladdin, looking angrily at the clown that messed up the trick, took out his scimitar as he and Rajah got up and started going up onstage. "I don't know who or what you are, but you are not welcome!"

Binky, noticing the tiger and the angry man approaching, yelped as he tried to run off. "Come on, can't anybody take a joke around here?! AHHHHHH!"

"Hang on, princess, I'll get your body back." Genie said as he summoned a broom and dust pan as he started to sweep up the quarters of Jasmine's body to try and get them in the correct boxes.

Nermal, watching the chaos from the other end of the room, just sighed as he shook his head. "Boy, these segments can sure be a lot more violent. No wonder people of today don't like violence on TV a lot."

_"True. But I wonder where Garfield is. He never skips a segment, even if he hates the clown."_

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in another world, a portal appeared as a familiar fat orange cat with black stripes stepped in, looking bored as he held up his hand. "Okay, Mr. Narrator, I'm here, where's my script?"

But silence came as he blinked. "Mr. Narrator? Mr. Narrator? Strange..."

It was at that moment he looked around at the place he was in. "Sandy area, strange buildings... stray kittens walking around..." Garfield's ears lowered as his eyes widened in shock. "Stray kittens? Oh no..."

Garfield covered his eyes as he looked over towards a sign as he uncovered them and read them.

_"Welcome to Abu Dhabi."_

Garfield let out a long scream as the segment ended, cutting to a commercial break.

* * *

And that's this 'Screaming with Binky' short all done! How did you guys like it? If you have any suggestions for more Screaming with Binkys, whether it be a show to have Binky crossover with OR solo ones, leave it in the reviews or PM me! Anyway, read, review, suggest and criticize away!


End file.
